The Zevos
by srebak
Summary: Just another idea i had, I'm funny that way


This is related to my "King Kewl-Breeze" idea, but it's more of an alternative to it; the same basic set up (Kewl-Breeze being given a bigger role), just a different way of handling it (there are still some kinks to work out though). Like the other idea, though, i own nothing related to the show "Zevo-3".

When Jason James/Z-Strap and Ellie Martin/Elastika suddenly go missing without a trace, along with Jason's Grandmother, Matt Martin/Kewl-Breeze is left to deal with a new threat, a threat worse than both Stankfoot and Ronson. A secret organization that had connections to original Zevo explosion has begun to resurface after many years of hiding, and they've begun to perform tests regarding the Zevo compound. Some of their tests involved enhancing and controlling mutants, while others involved turning normal people into mutant super soldiers (much like Zevo-3 themselves). Their goal is a mystery, but the way their plans seem to be heading, they'd likely create a world filled with mutated abominations under their control.

That's where Kewl-Breeze comes in, but he's not alone. The more he dug into this conspiracy, the more he met friends along the way who could help him. Some were old friends, others were new; some were even former enemies. But whatever worlds they came from, they are now gathered under the name "The Zevos" (they can't really call themselves "Zevo-3" since they're not really a threesome).

**The members include:**

**Talos** – Talos once served as an officer in the New Eden City Police force, but since the day he was first brought online, he was always different from the other Police androids. Unlike his fellow robots, Talos was completely autonomous; he frequently found himself disagreeing with Ronson's decisions, he was constantly looking for nonviolent ways to deal with Mutants that he was told to destroy on sight, and on certain occasions, he actually spoke out against Ronson himself. Ronson was advised by many to have Talos deactivated and dismantled, but the devious mayor had another idea. Since the New Eden Police androids need to recharge every few weeks or so, Ronson sent Talos out on a wild goose chase of a mission with hopes that his already dwindling power cells would burn out and leave him deactivated for good. At first, the plan appeared to be working, but that was before Talos stumbled upon clues to something big; the conspiracy that Kewl-Breeze himself found himself looking into. Naturally, the two of them bumped into each other during their investigations, and while Kewl-Breeze was, understandably, distrustful of one of Ronson's robots, Talos quickly convinced the young Ice elemental that they should work together and uncover the conspiracy as a team. After that, Kewl-Breeze started to see just how different Talos was from the other New Eden City Police robots and a bond began to form between them. A bond that only got stronger when Talos' power cells finally ran out during a fight and resulted in him going offline before getting ripped to pieces. Kewl-Breeze rebuilt him the best he could and even used captured Zevo compound as a new, perpetual power source. Once Talos came to, he was touched to see that his new ally rebuilt him and reactivated him; he has been a trusted friend and loyal teammate to Kewl-Breeze ever since. He serves as the technician and mechanic of "the Zevos", though, due to him still being a robot, he does not always understand concepts like sarcasm or witty expressions.

**Dark Materia** – Once she was a malevolent energy being of great power created by Stankfoot, but after one attempt to grab power for her own personal megalomania too many, Stankfoot was forced to blast her with Anti-Zevo compound and made her evaporate into oblivion. This was short-lived, however, because after much study and research, the organization that Kewl-Breeze was tracking had found a way to reconstitute Dark Materia, molecule by molecule. But while he still had her powers and all of her memories, something was still different about Dark Materia. Somehow, she wasn't the same person she once was. This was because, in the process of brought her back, the scientists who recreated her negated everything about Dark Materia that made her evil. Now, she might has well have been a regular human being with a regular personality. Now feeling disgusted by what she once was and now wanting to make a fresh start for herself; Dark Materia now serves as a member of the very team that is out to take down the people who brought her back for their own selfish ends. Granted, Dark Materia still appears to be as violent as she's always been, but now that she's a powerhouse for a team and (even more of change for her) a part of a circle of friends; that aspect of her personality is better kept in check. Also, she has developed a strong Big Sister/Little Sister relationship with Caroline Mengalson (the main reason why she reformed).

**Caroline Mengalson** – When Zevo-3 first met Caroline Mengalson, she appeared to be a nonviolent pacifist, whose only real use was as a healer. A fact that even Caroline herself was fully aware of. But her life took a turn for both the better and the worse when she and her family were ambushed and abducted by the mysterious organization that Kewl-Breeze was tracking. It was somewhat for the better, because after a few painful tests, Caroline found that her mere healing powers had been enhanced into telepathy and telekinesis. Now she is able to levitate things (herself included), create energy blasts and even form energy constructs that she could make real with a thought. She can also read people's minds, knock them out with a thought and even steal their memories. However, this was also a change the worse because while Caroline was able to escape, the rest of her family was not so lucky. Now, as the main tactician of "the Zevos", Caroline has made it her main goal to find her family and stop the people who are no doubt hurting them and other mutants. She and Kewl-Breeze had a few issues in regarding their feelings at first, but eventually, they worked out their problems and became an official couple.

**Kewl-Breeze** – In the past, Matthew (Matt) Timothy Martin aka Kewl-Breeze was always just the youngest member of Zevo-3 and often acted, and was treated, like a goofy kid sidekick. But now that his sister Ellie Martin (Elastika) and his friend, Jason James (Z-Strap) are gone, Matt is currently in a position that he never thought he'd find himself in; a team leader. He's not entirely sure of what to expect of this role, but, regardless, he is going use all of his wit and his Ice powers to lead his motley crew to victory against the enemy organization that threatens New Eden City.

**Sirocco** – Sirocco is blue mutated Timber Wolf who was created from scratch by the very organization that Kewl-Breeze was trying to fight off. In fact, it was actually because of Sirocco that Matt even found out about the organization in the first place, particularly when they first met. Back then, Sirocco was a feral and savage beast under the organization's control, and when he first attacked Kewl-Breeze, the Ice elemental noticed the collar on the mutated Lupine's neck and removed it. Afterwards, Kewl-Breeze discovered that it was actually the collar that was making Sirocco feral and savage, and now that it was off, Sirocco's real personality was brought to the surface; a smart and civilized lupine that was as obedient as any well-trained dog and was as intelligent as any human. It was Sirocco who helped Kewl-Breeze find and rescue Caroline when she and her family were abducted and it was Sirocco who helped them make their daring escape. He has been a close and loyal friend to Kewl-Breeze and Caroline, and an excellent tracker and powerhouse for "the Zevos", ever since. He is basically built like a tank, is incredibly strong and fast and can smell and hear things that are miles away.

**Alexis** – Alexis is a common street rat that was caught up in the original Zevo explosion, along with his best friend Sierra. The two of them lived in solitude in Stankville for many years, but eventually they were found and captured by the very organization that caught Kewl-Breeze's eye. They were brought to a holding facility to await further experimentation after that, and while they were locked up, they met and befriended Caroline, who was in the cell next to theirs, along with the rest of her family. When Kewl-Breeze arrived at the same facility with Talos and Sirocco by his side, Alexis and Sierra were released as well and quickly joined Kewl-Breeze's war against the organization that imprisoned them. Personality-wise, Alexis is a very nice and very clever mutated rat, unfortunately, he is also a bit immature and annoying. He's also a bit of a grand-stander and a showboat, which is often much to the chagrin of his teammates (particularly Sierra and Sirocco). As far as his abilities go, Alexis is a shape-shifter and is able to alter the shape of his body in order to emulate the bodies of other rodents and other small animals (for example, if he wanted to sneak through a small, enclosed space, he would likely change his shape to match that of a ferret or a weasel). Whenever the situation calls for it, Alexis will often change his form to that of a large, muscular rodent humanoid so that he can engage an opponent in combat head-on. Of course when he's not in a shape-shifting mood, Alexis will usual just use his whip-like tail and sharp teeth and claws to get the job done.

**Sierra** – Sierra is a peregrine falcon that was caught up in the original Zevo explosion, along with his best friend Alexis (though, originally, Sierra was trying to eat Alexis before they got mutated). The two of them lived in solitude in Stankville for many years, but eventually they were found and captured by the very organization that caught Kewl-Breeze's eye. They were brought to a holding facility to await further experimentation after that, and while they were locked up, they met and befriended Caroline, who was in the cell next to theirs, along with the rest of her family. When Kewl-Breeze arrived at the same facility with Talos and Sirocco by his side, Alexis and Sierra were released as well and quickly joined Kewl-Breeze's war against the organization that imprisoned them. Personality-wise, Sierra is a very fun, but also a very responsible mutated bird; he is a loyal friend a good person to come to when you need advice. However, there are times when he can be a bit bossy and a little too critical when giving advice, this frequently puts him at odd with his friends; Alexis and Dark Materia. As far as his powers go, like Alexis, he is a shape-shifter. He is able to alter his appearance to resemble any type of bird in the world; be it a small and swift hummingbird or a large and powerful Californian Condor. And, when he has to, Sierra can even change his form to look like a large, muscular, humanoid bird creature that can tackle any enemy in a frontal assault. Of course, whenever he doesn't want to shape-shift, Sierra will likely just use his blade-like feathers, his sharp beak and claws, or his sonic screech to get the job done. He proudly carries the title of Second-in-Command of "the Zevos".

Some of this might seem like it's been done by other shows, and it probably has been done, but like I said, I'm working out the kinks.


End file.
